dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Snap
Dr. Snap is a character featured in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker. He is the commissioner of the Monster Scout Organization, and the man in charge of the Monster Scout Challenge. Dr Snap is credited with inventing the Scout Ring. Appearance Dr. Snap is a fairly tall man, with round-lensed glasses and blue/purple licked out hair that hangs down as a fringe. He wears a red coat, a white shirt tucked into highly pulled up trousers. He also tends to hold a folder/booklet around with him. His figure connotes high self-esteem. Personality Games Side Games ''Joker'' Dr. Snap seems to have quite a bit of information about the Incarnus. Dr. Snap is the commissioner of the Scout's Challenge. For Scouts to compete in the final rounds of the tournament, he requires that Scouts collect ten Darkonium Crystals scattered throughout the islands. He first appears to the Hero at Xeroph Isle to help heal the Incarnus after it was badly hurt in a previous battle. Later, the Hero receives a mission from his father, Warden Trump, to test his skills against Dr Snap. Dr Snap accepts the Hero's challenge and engages him in a series of battles in the arena at Xeroph Isle. After the battle, Dr Snap converses with the Hero, telling him about the Dark World, expressing his interest in the subject. When Dr. Snap returns to his office the next day, he is informed that his office has been robbed. When the Hero wins the tournament and goes to the commissioner's office to receive the Mark as his reward, Dr Snap reveals his true colours. As it turns out, his real intentions for requiring scouts to collect Darkonium crystals is so that he can create the Darkonium orb, a malicious object ripe with dark matter. He ambushes the Incarnus with this revelation, corrupting it with dark matter and turning it into the Ace of Spades, a dark version of the Incarnus. The Ace of Spades is able to sense the the Mark Snap presented to him is fake, revealing that whoever robbed Snap before stole the Mark and replaced it with a decoy. The Ace of Spades is able to sense the real mark's location, though, and it and Snap depart to retrieve the real Mark. The Hero tries to stop the duo, but fails, knocking him out in the process. As it turns out, the culprit behind the previous robbery was Warden Trump, the Hero's father. Dr Snap and the Ace of Spades confront the Warden in his office, unleashing the surrounding caged monsters with dark energy, and take back the real Mark. Afterwards, he goes off to his destination, the secret area of Infern Isle previously inaccessible due to a sealed door. By doing so, Dr Snap unleashes the darkness and chaos previously contained by the sealed door onto the entire island. He goes into the heart of the dark island, Tartarus, and leaves the Ace of Spades to guard the entrance. At the climax of the game, the Hero confronts Dr Snap at the peak of the island with the Incarnus, which has been released from Snap's control. Dr Snap is initially unfazed by this threat and proceeds to infuse the Incarnus with darkness once again. This time, the Hero is able to counter the orb's effects with the baryon orb, a light-infused orb given to him by his father, created as a result of knowledge from Snap's stolen research. Soon, both orbs are out of energy, and Snap unleashes a pair of monsters to stall the Hero and the Incarnus while he recharges the Darkonium orb. After the Hero defeats Snap's minions, he once again tries to corrupt the Incarnus but is instead consumed by darkness himself due to the instability of the orb. Snap is turned into a monster, now called Dr Snapped, and fights the heroic duo himself, flanked by a Tortured soul and a demon-at-arms at his side. After a rough battle, Dr Snapped is defeated. In his dying breath, he boasts that the portal cannot be closed even upon his defeat and with a final laugh, disintegrates into dust. Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker characters